WHEN MIDNIGHT
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Summary : Tengah malam adalah waktu yang sangat dinanti. Maaf gue salah tulis summary masa. KRAY/ FANXING/ KRISLAY


Tittle : When Midnight

Author : Abigail Woo

Pair : FanXing

Rate : Aman

Summary : Saat tengah malam, disaat ini waktu yang sangat dinanti

Suara dentuman music itu terdengar nyaring ditengah malam. Didalam ruangan itu Yixing mengerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music tanpa menghiraukan tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat. Lagu yang ia gunakan untuk menari bukan lagu EXO yang merupakan boyband dimana ia berada namun lagu junior mereka Bangtan Boys, entah mengapa Yixing menyukai gerakkan dance juga lagu Boy In Love itu.

Tanpa Yixing sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Yixing yang menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sexy,menurutnya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju audio yang sedari tadi bersuara ,mematikannya saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Yixing.

"Yah Kris ge! Kenapa dimatikan?" Ucap Yixing kesal saat seseorang yang ternyata Kris atau Yifan mematikan musiknya.

"Kamu emang gak capek? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam Xing, liat aja badan kamu sampe mandi keringat kaya gitu," Balas Yifan, Yixing meringis kecil lalu mencium badannya yang bermandi keringat.

"Yaikss! Bau asem," Gerutu Yixing, Yifan melempar tas kecil yang berisi handuk serta pakaian ganti kearah Yixing yang ditangkap dengan sempurna.

"Mandi gih sana, baru kita pulang ke dorm," Yixing bergegas pergi kekamar mandi, Yifan memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu Yixing selang sepuluh menit Yixing kembali dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia menghampiri Yifan lalu duduk disebelahnya, tangan Yixing masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Yifan meletakkan ponsel disakunya lalu merapikan rambut Yixing yang menutupi keningnya, membuat pipi Yixing bersemu merah akibat perlakuan Yifan.

"Hey, pipimu memerah Xing," Goda Yifan saat melihat semburat merah itu.

"Issh! Diam jelek!," Jawab Yixing sambil menunduk, Yifan tertawa kecil lalu merangkul bahu Yixing, meletakkan dagunya diperpotongan bahu Yixing menghirup aroma sabun yang dipakai Yixing.

"Oh iya, Kenapa tadi malah ngedance lagunya Bangtan? Bukan lagu kita?" Tanya Yifan, nafas hangat Yifan menjalar keleher Yixing , membuat ia bergidik geli.

"Nggak apa-apa sih, cuman lagi suka aja. Menurutku dancenya keren banget apalagi pas dibagian reffnya ge," Jelas Yixing dengan semangat layaknya fanboy diluar sana, Yifan hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk Yixing dari belakang, meletakkan tangan besarnya diperut Yixing sedangkan Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya didada Yifan.

"Tapi menurutku biasa aja Xing, kalau kamu ngedance Girl's Day yang Expection baru keren hahaha aww! Sakit jelek!" Sungut Yifan mengusap perutnya yang dicubit Yixing.

"Dasar pervert! Heran deh makin hari makin mesum aja," Cibir Yixing sedangkan Yifan hanya tertawa lalu mengangkat tubuh Yixing agar berdiri bersamanya.

"Pulang yuk, aku udah ngantuk," Yixing mengangguk lalu membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkan kedalam ransel coklatnya. Saat Yifan mengandeng tangan Yixing untuk berjalan keluar Yixing hanya diam sambil menatap Yifan.

"Apa? Ayo pulang jelek," Ujar Yifan, Yixing menggeleng lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Gendong,ge~" Rengeknya manja, Yifan menghela nafas lalu berjongkok didepan Yixing.

"Buruan naik! Dasar manja," Yixing terkekeh senang lalu naik keatas tubuh Yifan, memeluk leher Yifan erat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu lebar Yifan.

Mereka kembali ke dorm dengan berjalan kaki, Yifan melangkah pelan sambil sesekali meyeimbangkan tubuh Yixing dibelakangnya. Nafas teratur Yixing terasa diperpotongan leher Yifan menandakan Yixing yang tanpa sadar tertidur digendongan Yifan.

"Tau gak sih? Aku lebih seneng kalo liat kamu diam gak banyak ngomong, kamu keliatan lebih manis tapi kalau udah ngomong apalagi ngomelin Zitao bikin kamu keliatan kayak emak-emak tau," Gerutu Yifan yang dijawab erangan kecil dari Yixing.

"Aku juga jengkel sama kamu Xing, kalau kamu udah latihan sampe kayak gini, lupa makan,lupa istirahat, dan lupa sama aku yang selalu nungguin kamu," Kata Yifan lagi, saat sudah sampai didepan pintu dorm, Yifan mendudukan Yixing diatas kursi panjang yang berada disitu, melepas pelan rengkuhan Yixing. Yifan memasukkan kode pintu dorm mereka, bisa dipastikan para member sudah terlelap dialam mimpi.

"Hey Xing, bangun sayang," Bisik Yifan seraya menepuk pelan pipi Yixing. Yixing melenguh pelan,mengerjapkan matanya yang mengantuk lalu menatap Yifan yang tersenyum kecil dengan mata sipitnya.

"Ayo masuk, Xing," Yifan merengkuh bahu Yixing yang masih setengah sadar menuntunnya kekamar mereka. Sampai dikamar dengan mata setengah terpejam Yixing melepas sepatu, kaus kaki dan jaket yang dikenakannya. Yifan yang melihat hanya mampu tersenyum, Yifan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan hanya mengenakan celana piama, bertelanjang dada.

"Xing, ganti dulu celanamu sayang, gak boleh tidur pake celana jeans," Sela Yifan saat Yixing sudah akan kembali tidur,menggerutu pelan Yixing melepaskan celananya dan hanya menyisakan boxer pendek. Yixing sudah bergelung nyaman diatas tempat tidur, menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal yang empuk, Yifan masih berkutat dengan perawatan wajahnya saat suara pelan Yixing memanggilnya, dengan cepat diselesaikan urusan wajahnya lalu mengambil tempat disamping Yixing. Saat merasa Yifan sudah ada disampingnya, Yixing memeluk pinggang Yifan lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Yifan.

"Huh, dasar manja," Ucap Yifan sambil tertawa kecil, dihirupnya aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Yixing mengelus bahu Yixing dengan lembut membuat Yixing makin menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan Yifan.

"Hey, where's my kiss night?" Bisik Yifan, Yixing bergumam lirih lalu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Yifan. Didekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirnya Yifan, mengecupnya lembut lalu melepaskannya, hanya kecupan singkat namun penuh makna.

" Udah kan Fan? Ayo tidur aku ngantuk," Lirihnya manja, dikecup Yifan kening Yixing lalu menarik selimut hingga batas pinggang dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Nite sweetheart, Love you," Bisik Yifan, Yixing tersenyum lalu mengecup dagu Yifan singkat.

"Love you too," Balas Yixing dan merekapun terlelap dalam kesunyian malam dengan senyum yang terukir indah dibibir mereka.

END

A-yo! What's up? Datang dengan oneshot yang sangat pendek wakakakakak

Lagi-lagi buat FF grgr bosen ditempat kerja, menurut kalian gimana? Judul, summary sama isi kagak nyambung :P

Bodo ah yang penting ada yang baca, Jan lupa review yah


End file.
